Caffeine's Effect
by daffodeela
Summary: Sakura sulit tidur karena dua cangkir kopi.


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.

.

—

 **Caffeine's Effect**

—

.

Jari telunjuk Sakura terasa kebas usai menulis laporan panjang di atas kertas. Dia menggerak-gerakkan jarinya secara berulang agar peredaran darah pada telunjuknya lancar kembali. Suasana yang membungkus tubuhnya kelewat lengang hingga suara kibasan tangannya pun terdengar. Desibel lain bersumber dari detik-detik pada jam, yang membuat Sakura tertarik untuk menengadah dan menatap ke angka berapa jarum-jarum itu mengarah.

Pukul dua pagi. Pantas saja atmosfernya senyap sekali. Sakura merapikan jejak-jejak pekerjaannya. Atensi terakhir tertuju pada cangkir yang kini hanya diisi ampas-ampas sumber kafein penangkal kantuk. Dia membawanya ke dapur sambil meredam suara langkah kaki. Putri dan suaminya sudah tidur, dia tak ingin menjadi faktor mereka mendadak terbangun.

Setelah menaruh gelas di tempat pencucian piring tanpa mencucinya, Sakura lekas menuju kamarnya. Bulukuduknya berdiri. Udara dini hari memang tak pernah bersahabat. Meskipun efek kafein yang diteguknya masih melekat, Sakura tetap ingin segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Kalaupun bukan untuk tidur, setidaknya untuk mencari kehangatan dan menangkal tusukan temperatur rendah yang mulai membuat hidungnya mendingin.

Lampu tidur di atas meja nakas masih menyala. Sorotan cahayanya menyinari bagian belakang tubuh sang suami. Sakura tersenyum. Baru akhir-akhir ini ranjangnya tak hanya menjadi tempat tidurnya sendiri. Suaminya yang telah menyelesaikan misi panjang sudah menemaninya kembali.

Sakura refleks meringis ketika melepas sandal dan langsung menginjak lantai dingin. Namun, suhu rendah itu terlupakan ketika lututnya sudah menyentuh kasur, dan dirinya memposisikan diri untuk tidur di bawah gulungan selimut. Dia mengecup pipi Sasuke dan mengusap kepalanya lembut. Mimik muka itu tetap setenang sebelum Sakura melakukan apa pun.

Sakura tidak yakin dia akan bisa tidur setelah meneguk dua cangkir kopi, tetapi dia tetap berusaha untuk itu. Dia harus tidur. Bagaimanapun, kegiatannya selalu dimulai di pagi hari dan dia tak bisa mengabaikan hal itu. Matanya dipejam, kemudian renyutan pada kelopaknya terasa menggangu. Dia membuka mata dan menutupnya lagi. Namun, hal tersebut terjadi lagi secara berulang. Seolah-olah membentuk siklus untuk menolak tidur.

Pelbagai posisi tidur sudah dicoba, tapi tak ada yang cukup nyaman untuk mematikan efek dari kafein. Setiap transisi dari posisi tidur itu membuat ranjangnya bergerak-gerak. Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang dan berhenti bergerak. Dirinya yakin satu dari sekian gerakannya tadi—atau bahkan semuanya—bisa saja mengganggu tidur Sasuke.

Dia membalik tubuh dan menatap langsung ke wajah suaminya yang terlelap. Ketenangan langsung menyusup ke hatinya. Sakura ingin memeluk Sasuke jika saja tangan pria itu tidak ditekuk di depan tubuhnya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mengusap ibu jari pada wajah pria itu, kemudian tersenyum karenanya. Tepat ketika dia merasa ketenangan di wajah Sasuke terganggu, Sakura buru-buru menarik tangannya. Namun, pergerakannya tertahan oleh tangan Sasuke yang kini menangkup tangannya.

"Sakura," Sasuke berbisik dengan suara serak. "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," lirih Sakura.

Mata Sasuke yang tadinya tertutup langsung terbuka begitu saja. "Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Sekitar pukul dua."

"Tidurlah." Mata pria itu terpejam lagi. Sasuke memindahkan tangan pada punggung Sakura dan menarik wanita itu mendekat. Sakura langsung menyamankan diri dan mendekatkan wajah pada leher Sasuke. "Kau harus bangun pagi, bukan?"

"Hm."

Kaki mereka saling terselip satu sama lain agar jarak pembatas bisa semakin terkikis. Sakura merasakan Sasuke mengusap rambutnya kemudian mengecup dahinya. Suhu rendah yang melandanya terlupakan begitu saja. Tangan yang tadinya ditekuk di depan tubuh kini melingkari tubuh suaminya.

"Bangunkan aku jika kau masih tidak bisa tidur," Sasuke berbisik pada kening Sakura, tepat pada tanda wajiknya. Dia memejamkan matanya lagi.

Sakura hanya bergumam rendah menanggapinya. Dia mencoba memejamkan mata di tengah rasa nyaman yang menyelubunginya. Hangat dan raksi dari tubuh Sasuke semestinya sudah cukup. Namun, efek dari kafein yang dia teguk sepertinya memang terlalu kuat hingga dirinya masih saja gelisah sampai sepuluh menit ke depan. Padahal, tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Sakura pelan. Dia menetap di dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Hm?" gumam Sasuke. Matanya masih terpejam rapat. Deru napas Sakura yang belum tenang menyapu lehernya. Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang akan wanita itu keluhkan. "Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Tapi tadi aku minum dua cangkir kopi."

Sasuke memperluas spasi di antara mereka dan menarik tangan dari punggung Sakura. Kebingungan Sakura yang belum diungkap terpotong oleh Sasuke yang menatap wajahnya dengan sorot mata sayu, kemudian memijat hidung Sakura dengan cubitan-cubitan ringan. Sentuhannya merambat ke kening Sakura, lantas ibu jari dan telunjuknya menyusur di atas alis istrinya. Sesekali jemari Sasuke pun berpindah untuk menekan-nekan ringan kulit kepala Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya begitu saja ketika merasakan susuran jemari kasar suaminya. "Ini terasa nyaman, Sasuke- _kun_. Rasanya sebentar lagi aku akan mengantuk." Bibirnya mengulas senyum.

Sasuke tahu ini akan berhasil. Ibunya selalu melakukan ini padanya dulu setiap kali dirinya sulit tidur.

"Maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu," lirih Sakura. Sasuke menebak kantuk mulai menyusup ke dalam tubuh istrinya bila diprediksi dari suaranya yang lebih lembut.

"Hn." Dia melirik tangannya sendiri. "Sudah?"

"Sudah." Sakura membuka matanya lagi. Kali ini sorot matanya sudah sayu. "Sini. Aku ingin memelukmu lagi."

Posisi mereka kembali seperti sebelum Sakura membangunkan Sasuke. Sasuke membenarkan letak selimut yang sedikit merosot karena dia menarik tubuhnya tadi. Bibirnya menempel pada dahi Sakura, lantas dia berbisik lagi, "Bangunkan lagi saja jika kau masih belum bisa tidur."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Sapuan napas wanita itu di lehernya sudah teratur dan tenang. Sasuke membisikkan nama Sakura pelan sekali dan wanita itu tak juga memberi tanggapan. Kali ini dia yakin Sakura pasti sudah tidur. Sasuke tak menduga apa yang dilakukannya tadi mampu mengalahkan efek dari kafein yang mengalir di dalam tubuh Sakura. Dan dari cepatnya Sakura tertidur, dia memprediksi istrinya itu pasti lelah sekali; kesulitan tidur tadi pasti betul-betul membuatnya terganggu.

" _Oyasumi_ ," ucap Sasuke pelan. Dia memejamkan matanya yang sudah terasa lebih berat daripada sebelumnya. Sebelum benar-benar terlelap, Sasuke memiliki gagasan untuk bangun lebih pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan nanti. Meskipun Sakura memang harus berangkat ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi, tapi setidaknya Sasuke bisa menunda jadwal bangunnya wanita itu sampai satu jam nanti. Istrinya jelas butuh istirahat lebih banyak hari ini.

.

—

 **Selesai**

—

.

A/n:

This could be noted as my come back fic, I suppose? Haha. Anyway, hi! Saya kangen SasuSaku pake banget btw :") Thanks for reading!

 **daff**.


End file.
